Johnny x Squeegee
by jena-tomas
Summary: YO! So events happen to poor Squee... Long story short, Johnny's day of relaxing, and maybe killing some of the vermin that call themselves humans; gets put to a close tragically early; and Squee's parents get killed... so yeah enjoy! BOYxBOY don't like? Don't read! T-rated because I'm paranoid...And because of Johnny's blatant disregard of humanity as a whole...ha...
1. Chapter 1

Johnny x Squee

A/N: Sorry for the unoriginal title, if you have an idea; PM me if not then we can all deal. I don't own anything except for the idea. If you flame me, as with all my other stories, I'll send an army of angry Kakuzu's who think you've stole _**all**_ of their money. Ja ne~

Johnny was just on his way home after getting a brain-freezy, and was in quite a good mood. Five-feet away from opening his door, he heard his little squeegee shriek. Sighing, he sat down his freezy and made his way over to his neighbor's house.

Kicking the door down, he walked in like he owned the place. **(A/N: This is well deserved for Nny.) **Going up the stairs to Squee's room, he can hear him crying and his father screaming like a manic. 'This,' Nny thought dully, 'is very ironic.' Reaching the door to Squee's room, Johnny kicked down the door. When it came down, it landed on top of Squee's father.

Johnny happily stomped where his head was, and walked over to Squee. Squeegee didn't notice Johnny was there yet, and was crying in the corner of the room. As Nny stepped closer, Squee finally felt his presence.

"Ah, (_**Squee**_) Daddy I'm sorry I was asking you to cook, so that Schmee and I could eat; I'm sorry, please don't hit me again!" Squee cried. 'Now,' thought Nny. 'I'm kicking his idiotic head in.' with that in mind, Johnny bent down to comfort the crying form of Squeegee.

"Now, now Squee," Nny said while hugging the crying child close. "Don't cry, your insignificant tears shouldn't be wasted upon this terrible product of humanity." Johnny barked. This didn't stop Squee's crying. In fact, it made it worse; but not for the reasons you might think.

A/N: Anddddddddd! That's a rap! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Read the next chapter to find out what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A/N: Chapters up!

You see, for the past years of his life, Squeegee here has been brainwashing himself into believing that his parents love him. Now deep down, buried under a lot of denial, are Squee's real feelings for his parents; which, if I can speak freely, aren't too friendly.

See, Squee's subconscious Schmee, is Squee's _**real**_ feelings, that have been channeled through Schmee by Squee himself when Nny moved in, and when the beatings from his father started, his hold on his delusion slipped more and more until now, where it finally fell out of his hands in shreds.

_**(A/N: In conclusion, the last two paragraphs are probably just products of my sleep deprived mind, and most likely just fillers, so…yeah.)**_

His tears are, in fact, tears of happiness. "Nny…I'm n…Not sad a…Anymore, I…I'm ha…Happy." Squee whispered joyfully. At this moment in time, Squee's crack addicted mother, _**(A/N: If you could call her a mother.) **_ Came stumbling into the room in a stupor looking for her husband.

_**(A/N: Let's say his name is …Kenny? I don't know [sad-face] let's get on with the show.) **_

"Ken, Kenny! Where's mah stuff? You know I can't go without mah stuff!" She called out stupidly. At this point, Johnny's eyebrow was twitching.

_**(A/N: And we all know that ain't good!)**_

He sat Squee down, and was about to get his knives out, when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

_**(A/N: In this, I just want ya'll to know that Squeegee is 14, and Nny is 22. It just fits better in my mind :P) **_

Turning his head, he sees Squee smiling at him. 'Now this sight is something I can get used to!' Nny thought excitedly, grinning insanely.

Beside him was Squee, smiling evilly, and giggling like an escaped mental patient. "Nny don't worry, sit back and relax…I can take care of Mommy." He said in an innocent voice that made Nny's grin widen. "Alright Squeegee, I think I'll take you up on that most generous offer, but make this insignificant piece of concubine shite's death entertaining, yes?" He said with a hysterical edge to his voice.

Giggling a little, Squee answered. "Of course my dear friend, enjoy the show."

Bowing dramatically, he turned to his mother.

Smirking to himself, he looked up at her innocently. "Mommy, are you okay? Where's Daddy?" He said childishly. His mother looked at him for a moment not knowing who he was. Realizing after staring at him like a demented troll; that he was her son, she glared hatefully at him.

A/N: SOOOOOOO… cliffhanger…. Yeah BYEZ! Next chapter is this way !


End file.
